How the tale of Time and space started!
by grovyle the thief lover
Summary: Paralysis. Because of this, the sun couldn't rise, there were no seasons, and notba droplet of rain fell. Femke and Cristie were two human girls that had lived with this. I remember them clearly: both have dark brown hair. The difference between them is that Femke had a shade closer to black, but Cristie always wore it in a pony tail. Another big difference is that Femke had always


Paralysis. Because of this, the sun couldn't rise, there were no seasons, and notba droplet of rain fell. Femke and Cristie were two human girls that had lived with this. I remember them clearly: both have dark brown hair. The difference between them is that Femke had a shade closer to black, but Cristie always wore it in a pony tail. Another big difference is that Femke had always wore a green dress while Cristie had blue trousers. They both wore no shoes because they weren't in use at the time. I feel like it was yesterday when I saw them. In a way, it was.

At the moment I'm in a house near the Temporal Tower in the future. The sun rises here every day now, but as I said: it wasn't always this way. Perhaps I should elaborate, so you can understand what I mean.

Chapter 1:

My name is Grovyle. I don't really remember what happened when I was small. My mother left me behind when I was still an egg. I came to understood why, though: in a legend involving Primal Dialga, all of Treecko, Grovyle, Septile and other creatures, it stated that some people and a Grovyle would bring our world back from the dead. My mother, knowing of this, had my egg hidden so until the people found me, I would be safe. Despite not knowing this at the time, that was when Femke and Cristie came upon me.

They cared for me in their tent at a camp site. The first years of my life were nothing troublesome. There was exactly enough for all of us to eat, and there were other Pokemon children that I could play and learn with. Femke and Cristie already taught me to speak rapidly in the language of people, besides the language of Pokemon. This would be very easy in case they needed to send me to a give a message. More so than an ordinary letter between the Pokemon and the people. Also, I would always just come ever once more. I had a happy youth at that one moment… while the next one changed my life once and for all.

I was waiting on a log to eat the evening meal when this was strange Pokemon came to me. He was very large and impressive with one eye glowing red in a pupil of permanent darkness. His body was black as ink and on his abdomen was a pattern that looked like a face.

He looked at me with hostility before asking where my guardians were. I stared at him, confused, because I had not been told that I had been adopted by these people.

"Femke and Cristie are busy cooking! I'll call them, Mister…?" The unknown Pokemon looked at me, still unfriendly. For this reason, I felt very uncomfortable, and was glad that Femke came to me.

"How can I help you, Mister…?" She asked pleasantly.

The black Pokemon looked at me still with an unfriendly look. I started to feel a lot more awkward and Femke seemed to sense this because she told me to go help Cristie. I nodded and walked away. After a while Femke came to us.

"What does that Mister want, Mummy?" I asked.

Femke looked at Cristie and me, concerned.

"Fem? What is that on your hand?" Earlier, Cristie had the same thing on her own.

Femke looked at me with a pleasant smile and said that it was nothing and that I could stop and she'll make the soup. She and Cristie then went into the tent.

Now it was not my habit to snoop, but I felt they were keeping something from me, and I wanted to know what was on their hands.

"Cristie, I don't think that we can remain here any longer. We will endanger everyone if we do." Femke looked at her friend with a concerned looked in her eyes.

"But if we escape, they'll come from behind us. Treecko is still a child… how can we do that to him?"

Femke looked at to a spot in the tent, thinking. I think she had to reflect on the question. "It's best if nobody knows where we're going, and that Pokemon just now was Dusknoir, an accomplice of Primal Dialga. He wants Treecko dead, just like all the other Pokemon of his type." said Femke suddenly. Now she sounded close to tears.

I looked at my hands, not understanding at all. Why would someone want me dead? What had I done wrong? But what was said next was the biggest shock in my complete life.

"But of course! That is why his parents hid him among the twigs when he was an egg! So that he would survive! He is the only hope!"

Then I was not their son… I had been adopted…? I felt weak. Why didn't they just tell me? Why did I have to find out now? I started to cry. Softly, but growing louder. Because of this, the girls must have realized that I heard everything because not much later, Cristie stood beside me and I was lying comfortably in Femke's arms.

"I regret you finding out this way, but we really do love you… We wanted to have you be ready for…" I looked to Femke with tearful eyes.

I was still in shock by the fact that I was not their son, but now I understood why they had never told me the truth. These bad Pokemon had to never know that I was still alive! "What's going to happen to us? … Now… Now that he knows?" The two little girls looked at me, astonished.

I think that they did not understand what I meant until Cristie pieced it together. "Femke… we can explain to him everything. Just a bit… Differently now. We will later have to put more faith in him than ever."

Femke nodded and put me on her lap with a book in her hands. She opened the book to the first page. On this, there was a photograph I had never seen before. It was the camp! But it was very different than I have seen! The sky above was a pale blue, the grass was green and all the Pokemon I saw were so joyful.

"This was the camp before the time Paralysis came. My mother Feria, the founder of this camp, said that for the maltreated Pokemon, this was a land-mark of hope." She said as she turned the page to another.

On this a city with complete high towers stood, all types of Pokemon flew by air and on the country while lots of hopping Pokemon also walked around.

"I saw the rest of the world this way before the Paralysis touched, the sun rose each day and this large ball would ensured that the world became nice and full of light, the clouds ensured rain and wind ensured a nice breeze on a sunny day," Femke flipped through and all of a sudden everything was blank except for a picture where Feria had a something spectacular. It was funny on its head and had a type screen for its neck.

"There were Pokemon which stood on thin irons on suddenly frozen water such as that here in the future, April 17. In the winter, very very cold water fell from high up in the air, then we called it as snow or hail. We would wear a warm hat and scarf and those thin irons which we put under our shoes, before playing on the frozen water which was called ice," she turned the page again.

Now I saw a plate of that layman this time. A large narrow tower stood in surroundings black as ink. It seemed like the tower had more time than a crazy person in graft. Just like when a Ledian have had tantrum with the result of something almost destroyed…

"This is the Temporal Tower before it collapsed. The Planetary Investigation Team thinks the Paralysis of the time had something to do with that incident. Many people tried to investigate it, but so far they haven't really found anything," Femke stopped to look at the tower with a sad face while Cristie laid comforting hand on her shoulder.

"For it to occur that someone encountered the secret of the collapse, Primal Dialga would connect with and have Dusknoir attack that person, because in legend, it's stated that both people and Grovyle with Dimensional Scream would bring back the world. In order to prevent that, Primal Dialga had Dusknoir kill all the people, as well as the Treecko, Grovyle and Septile with the ability." Cristie said with a sigh. Femke nodded and they look at one another.

"What is… what is the Dimensional Scream?" I asked, a bit astonished. I had never heard of a power such as that.

"It is a special talent. Nobody knows how you can come across it, but it has a certain relation with time itself. If you touch something that also has that same relationship, then you get a type of vision of either the past or the future. However, that requires a reliable partner, who can be Pokemon or human"

I nodded as a sign that I understood, but I still wondered about one thing.

"How do you know this if nobody knows how?" Femke and Cristie looked at each other, now a little timid. It was, however, clear for me that they have kept far more behind my back than I had ever imagined.

"They know because these two people worked for the Planetary Investigation Team, just like your birth parents did!" the voice of the Pokemon from earlier boomed out of nowhere.

I looked around me and saw all of a sudden we were surrounded. Dusknoir stood in the middle of a ring of Pokemon which I did not recognized. It was all expedient…

That was the first chapter of a new tale! I hope that you found it pretty good! The next chapter is coming soon! With thanks to PierceTheVeils and StrangeMindEnigma for translating and beta-ing. **THANK YOU FOR READING!**


End file.
